Sirian
This article is about the sirian species. For information regarding the political entity comprised largely of sirians, see Sirian Union. Sirians are the dominant species from the planet Siria. They are one of the founders of the Galactic Nations. The majority of sirians are citizens of the Sirian Union, while the Verandi Empire has the second-largest population of sirians in the Known Galaxy, with 2.5 billion sirians living in Imperial space. Appearance Sirians resemble humanoid canids, being covered entirely in fur and possessing traits such as tails, canine ears and facial structure, and digitigrade feet. They have very sharp claws and teeth as a result of their ancestry, as well as their carnivorous diet. They are very tall - males can average between 2 metres (6'5) and 2.05 metres (6'9), though they tend toward the lower end of the scale. Females are taller, averaging 2.26 metres (7'5) to 2.36 metres (7'9), tending toward the higher end of the scale. Adding to their intimidating appearance is the fact that sirians are very muscular, though this can be hidden by their fur. Their muzzles are long, though their exact width and length vary depending on where they were born, as well as gender. They have upright, triangular ears similar to those of wolves, foxes and certain dog breeds, but it's not unknown for floppy or bent ears to exist. Likewise, their tails are normally long and fluffy, but curving or curled tails aren't uncommon. The most common eye colours are yellow, brown, blue, and grey. Green eyes are uncommon. Sirian fur has a variety of colours, thickness and patterns, depending on where the individual was born. The most common colour is brown, and fur is generally of a medium thickness. Anatomy Sirian anatomy has been significantly altered by the aliens who uplifted them in order to make them into better soldiers/officers. However, their hearing and sense of smell, (both of which are much more sensitive than those of a human) as well as their eyesight (which is roughly on par with a human's) are more or less unmodified. One by-product of the modification is that sirians have redundant vital organs. They also have thicker, sturdier bones (particularly their skull) in order to help cushion the impact of blows and projectiles. Another alteration is that they have improved resistance to diseases and toxins. As a result, what may be fatal to other species may not necessarily be fatal to a sirian. Sirians are also very strong and exhibit significant stamina. They also tend to be heavier than most species as a result of their modifications. An unusual trait introduced by the Uplifters is that they have certain knowledge genetically imprinted in their minds. To be specific, they have an instinctive - if nonspecific - knowledge of how to operate Sirian, Amalah, human, and Heiwan small arms, heavy weapons, and explosives. They also instinctively "know" how to utilise basic tactics as part of a squad. The sensation of "recalling" this knowledge has been described as an uncanny sense of deja vu, as though the sirian in question has done it countless times before. As a result of having digitigrade legs, they walk on their toes, unlike humans and similar species. This lends them an almost bounding gait. Their tail helps them to keep balance, particularly when walking on precarious surfaces. Due to their fur, sirians can easily withstand extremely low temperatures - but in return, they begin to feel uncomfortable at 20-25 degrees C. But personal tolerance and acclimatising to the local conditions can have an effect. Sirian blood is a blue colour due to containing a hemocyanin-like chemical. Their circulatory system contain special valves that can pump blood inefficiently in the event of the loss of both hearts. They remain combat effective, but for the most part it simply buys time for them to receive medical treatment. Sirians also heal more quickly than humans. It takes them approximately half as long to recover from an injury compared to a human. Diet Sirians have an omnivorous diet. They can eat food either cooked or raw in large chunks, though they tend to prefer it cooked. Though the vast majority of their meals are meat based, they can and do eat other types of food in smaller amounts. Due to their enhanced biology and their size, sirians can imbibe significant quantities of strong alcohol (and even more weak alcohol). Another by-product is that they have to consume more food than smaller races. Genders and Reproduction One of the most striking facts about the sirian race is that females make up three quarters (75%) of the total population, with the remaining 25% being male. This has encouraged polygamous relationships between the sexes. Males are much smaller and more slender than females, as well as being weaker. Females, meanwhile, tend to have broad, powerfully built bodies. Another obvious point of distinction - if not surprising, as a mammalian species - is that females possess breasts. Sirians generally give birth to single pups. Due to the gender imbalance, male children are uncommon. Pregnancy lasts for a shorter period of time than it would in humans. Females also go into heat, although they still experience lessened desire at other times (another example of the uplifters' tinkering). When this occurs, they tend to be more aggressive (particularly toward other females) and become very agitated. The periods in which they go into heat are based on an internal biological clock that keeps track of when it last occured. As a result, they do not have a fixed breeding season. An "invisible" alteration that was made is that they have "wildcard" genes. This allows them to more easily get around genetic issues, and the gene pool is more varied. However, it also means that certain recessive traits recur more often than they would be in, say, an equivalent human population - and individuals may look nothing like their relations. Notable Sirians Azunn Berreil: 'Current ambassador to the Galactic Nations. '''Erruanuzua: '''Sirian mythological hero; whether she actually existed is a matter of intense debate. 'Erruanuzua Irrek: '''Chief security officer aboard the Caroline. 'Erruanuzua Viverrek: '''Actor in popular Verandi TV series ''They Fight Crime. '''Irrazua Nakunn: Famous azosseil. Fought in the Unification War in support of the first Chairwoman's forces. Her strategies are studied all over the galaxy even today. Narruen Azek: One of the founders of the Galactic Nations. Raccix Uzuei: Famous officer. Serruzua: Erruanuzua's mythological companion and a hero in her own right. Uzarr Ixao: Co-founder of the Galactic Swordplay Tournament. Category:Species Category:Sirian Union